Hunter's Assassin
by Arkyz
Summary: Guardian of the Hunt story, fairly general I guess. Still the start at least. Annabeth breaks up with Percy, and he leaves, and trains to become the best fighter the world has known. Eventually returns, and gains the trust of a silver eyed goddess. Eventual Pertemis. Will end up being a massive crossover
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me, but constructive criticism is ok and accepted. I got some ideas for this story from one by Hans50, and he has given me permission to use them. Thanks man **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Percy POV

It was just another day at Camp Half Blood, and I was in the arena honing my skills when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. I glanced over my shoulder to see two grey eyes staring into my mine.

'When are you going to get ready for that date of ours tonight Perce?' Annabeth whispered into my ear.

I spun around pulling her into a hug, and cheekily replied 'I don't know. I'm not a girl, so it doesn't take me half a day to get ready.'

She punched my arm playfully, 'Well, I just don't want you to be late, that's all. It's our first date since the Giant War.'

'I know my love, I'll get ready soon, don't worry.'

She smiled radiantly at me, 'Good, well I'm going to get ready now. I'll see you tonight Perce.'

'Seeya Annabeth.' She gently kissed my cheek, before turning and running back towards her cabin.

I turned back to the dummies and automatons, and began to attack them. I had barely started when the conch horn sounded. We were under attack! I raced towards the entrance of camp, to see a demigod about 17 years old running towards us, being chased by two hellhounds and a drakon. He reached the top of the hill, before stopping and turning towards the three monsters. He raise his hands towards the sky, and summoning a huge blast of lightning down, completely obliterating the monsters. I stared at him shocked. How did he manage that with no training? Well, one thing was obvious, he was a son of Zeus. Golden dust floated down around him, and some of the younger campers looked at him in awe. Chiron galloped up to him, and welcomed him to the camp. I turned around, and headed back down to my cabin, and heard Chiron telling the kid about the camp. I got dressed for my date, before quickly checking how I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a sea green tie, which went perfectly with my eyes. I left my cabin, and headed to the big house to tell Chiron that Annabeth and I were going out for dinner tonight. I found him standing inside with his eyes shut, deep in thought. I walked up to him, and gently shook his shoulder.

'Chiron. Chiron! It's Percy,' I said

'Per-Percy? What are you doing here? Has something happened?' Chiron babbled tiredly.

'No, Chiron, everything is fine,' He sighed in relief. 'I was just coming to let you know that Annabeth and I aren't going to be at dinner at the camp tonight. There's nothing wrong, we are just going on a date.'

'Why did you come tell me then?' He asked

'You told me to tell you whenever I was going somewhere!'

'I did? Doesn't matter anyway. Feel free to go,' he said, a small smile on his lips.

'Thanks Chiron,' I said as I walked out of the Big House. I shut the door, and turned to see Annabeth standing there, waiting for me. I smiled at her, took her hand, and we headed towards the entrance of Camp Half Blood. We reached the top of the hill, to see the new kid standing in front of us with his arms crossed.

'Where do you think you are going?' he asked

_Gods he sounded like a snob_, I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to reply, but Annabeth got there first

'I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, and it would be wise of you to move aside before he gets cranky,' she said, elbowing me when she said the last part.

I glared at her, but laughed. I pushed him to the side, and called for Annabeth to hurry up. The kid stared at us, rage on his face, as we walked out of the camp.

Line Break

Annabeth POV

Percy took me into a really posh restaurant, and we made our way to our seats. Gods this place was beautiful. We were seated on a balcony over the ocean, with large braziers providing ample light. Being the gentleman he is, he pulled out my seat, before going and sitting opposite me. I looked at the menu, and was simply amazed at how many choices were on offer. I knew that Percy, being the son of the sea god, wouldn't order any sea food, and it would hurt him if I did. Instead, I decided I would order a chicken meal, with a glass of orange juice. A waiter arrived and took our orders. Percy was visibly nervous, and I grabbed his hand and smiled at him to calm him down. He relaxed, and I asked him if there was anything wrong.

'I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'm needing to go away for a while tomorrow,' he said sadly.

'Why Perce? What happened?' I asked

'Nothing is wrong, but Dad wants me to come to Atlantis so I can practice my water powers. I'm really sorry to do this to you, so soon after me going to Camp Jupiter.'

I stood up and went round to his side of the table, stroking his cheek gently. 'It's ok Percy, I know it's not your fault,' I said before gently kissing him. He smiled thankfully to me, and I returned to my seat. The waiter returned to the table with our meals, and once he left, and we were alone again, we went to one of the braziers and sacrificed some of our food to our parents. We returned to our seats, and ate our meals in relative silence, laughing softly whenever one of us did something stupid. All in all, it was a great night. When we finally finished, I got up, and kissed Percy passionately, my arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, and we finally broke apart, our foreheads resting against each other, as we stared into each other's eyes.

'Thank you for tonight Perce, it was amazing,' I said happily

'You're welcome Wise Girl,' he replied with a smirk, before quickly sobering up. 'I'm sorry about needing to leave you again.'

'Don't worry about it Seaweed Brain,' I laughed, though I did feel a pang in my heart when I heard he had to leave again. I took his hand, and we walked out of the restaurant, before slowly heading back to camp. We snuck back inside, and saw that everyone was in their cabins. He led me back to mine, but stopped before we entered. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me gently. He held me there for a few seconds, keeping me warm, before looking into my eyes, with such love, my stomach was filled with butterflies. He gently lifted my head, and kissed me with such passion and intensity I was struck still with shock, before melting into the kiss. We eventually parted, to get our breaths back.

'Annabeth, I love you. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning,' he said gently.

'I love you too Seaweed Brain. Have a good sleep,' I replied.

He slowly turned and headed towards his cabin, and I stood there, waiting for him to enter. He turned around, saw me staring at him, at him, smiled and blew me a kiss. I smiled gently back at him, before turning and heading back into my cabin.

**Well, here we go, the first chapter done. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to update, I'm going away on an international competition next week, but I'm going to update this as often as possible. See you all soon with chapter two!**


	2. Atlantis

**Well, here we are with Ch. 2 :) Hopefully you'll enjoy it! To those of you who read the original version with that weird coding thing, I apologise, my computer stuffed up when I was uploading…. Hopefully it won't do it this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 2: Atlantis**

Percy POV

I felt someone gently shoving me and calling my name, and I groaned and rolled over on the bed, trying to get back to sleep. I startled awake suddenly when a bucket of freezing cold water was poured on top of me. My eyes shot open, and I was looking up into a pair of annoyed stormy grey eyes. I looked past her out the door, and saw that it was still quite dark outside. I looked back at Annabeth questioningly, and she rolled her eyes.

'It's your last day here for a while, can we not spend some time together?' she asked, exasperated.

'Of course I was going to spend the day with you Wise Girl, why wouldn't I?' I replied. 'But did you have to wake me up this early? What time is it anyway?'

'It's only 5:30 Seaweed Brain.'

'Only 5:30! That's too early!' I cried.

'Meh. Anyway, it looks like you are awake now,' she said laughing.

'All thanks to you Wise Girl,' I chuckled. 'Now get out so I can get changed.'

She winked at me before heading out of the cabin, leaving me alone again.

I jumped out of bed, heading straight into the shower. The warm water flowed over my skin, refreshing and energising me. I sighed and eventually got out, drying myself easily and getting dressed into my normal clothes; jeans, my Camp Half Blood shirt, and a pair of joggers. I walked out of the cabin, and was assaulted by a gust of cold air. I shivered involuntarily, and felt a hand slip into mine. I turned, and looked into the smiling face of my Annabeth. She led me down to the beach, and we lay on the sand together. She snuggled up close to me, her head resting on my chest, arms wrapped around my waist. I played with her silky hair, feeling it flow through my fingers. She pulled herself up, and gently kissed me, her hand gently stroking my face. She sighed sadly, and I knew what was about to come.

'I wish you didn't have to go Percy. Camp is going to be so boring without you,' she said.

'You don't know how much I wish I didn't have to go too. I get one week's rest, I need more!' I cried angrily. She kissed me again to calm me down. I sighed and took her hand into mine, drawing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

'You better Iris Message me every day!'

'I will, don't worry,' I laughed

'We should set a certain time, so neither of us are doing anything awkward, cause I really don't want you to IM me when I'm getting changed.'

'Yeah, that really would be awkward. How does 5pm sound?'

'That sounds great Perce,' Annabeth said smiling.

'We probably should be getting back for breakfast,' I said

'Do we have to? I'm comfy here,' she said, snuggling up closer to me.

'Ok, but only for another couple of minutes.'

I wrapped my arms around her, cherishing her warmth against my body. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until we heard the signal for breakfast. Annabeth sighed, before getting up off my chest and kissing me quickly. I got up and we walked hand in hand to the mess hall. I felt her hand slip out of mine as we moved towards our respective tables. The food arrived, and I took my plate and sacrificed some of the food to Poseidon, before heading back to my table, wolfing down the food as soon as I sat down. I finished my food, and was about to excuse myself from the hall, when Zeus suddenly flashed in. He looked around, glaring at all of us, before his eyes settled on the new camper, and his sneer became a smile. Zeus walked down towards the boy, before pulling him up and resting a hand on the boys shoulder. He cleared his throat to get our attention. Not like he didn't have it already.

'As you all know, a new demigod appeared yesterday, and singlehandedly defeated the three monsters chasing him. His name is Jett, and as some of you have probably guessed, he is my son. I want you to treat him well, he is both very special and very powerful. Give him a weapon, and teach him well, as he will cause a change at this camp!' Zeus exclaimed before disappearing in a lightning bolt.

Jett grinned at everyone before sitting back down. Chiron cantered to the front of the hall and addressed us.

'Campers, we will do what Zeus has required. We will give him a sword, and he shall be trained by both myself and by Percy. Does anyone have any problems?' he asked.

I stood, accepting the strange looks I got from Chiron as I did.

'I have a problem Chiron. I cannot train him,' I stated bluntly.

'Why not Percy?' Chiron asked.

'I am leaving today,' I replied before smirking. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me.

'And where would you be going?'

'My father has requested my presence at his palace by midday, and he wants to train me further with my powers.'

Chiron sighed, before bowing his head in defeat. 'Ok son, only I will train him then. How long do you think you will be gone?'

I looked at him sadly. 'I'm sorry Chiron, but I truly don't know. I could be gone for a week, or a year. Depends how much dad needs to teach me. May I go and pack?'

'You may.'

I turned and walked out of the hall, heading straight for the Poseidon cabin. I quickly gathered the bare essentials; Riptide, a bag of drachmas and my photo book. I left the cabin, and headed towards the Big House, where I knew Chiron would be. I saw him standing on the porch in his full centaur form, gazing glumly at the ground. I walked up to him, and he looked up at me, and a small smile appeared on his face. I drew a breath before speaking.

'Chiron, I am so sorry I have to go, but I really can't defy my father's orders,' I said gently.

'I know Percy, it's just that it will be so difficult to train this boy alone,' he replied sadly.

'Did you see what I saw in him too then?' I asked. Chiron raised his head questioningly. 'That he is going to be stuck-up, prideful, and an all-round snob?'

Chiron snickered, 'Yes, that's exactly what I saw.'

I laughed with him, before my gazed turned downcast again.

'Chiron, I need to go now, it's getting close to midday.'

'I know son. I will miss you dearly, camp will be very different without you here.'

'Hopefully it won't be too bad though,' I said as I hugged him tightly.

'Humph, unlikely seeing that new kid is around.'

We both cracked up at that. I turned and walked down the steps, but stopped near the bottom and looked back up at him.

'Goodbye Chiron, I will see you again once my training is complete.'

'Goodbye Percy, and stay safe.'

'I will,' I said as I turned and walked towards the beach.

I walked through the middle of the cabins, but stopped at mine and leant against it for a minute. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist, and I slid my fingers through the hands I knew belonged to my girlfriend. I turned around and pulled her into a tight hug, but soon pulled away slightly. I held onto her hand, and we walked down towards the beach together, enjoying each other's company for the last time in gods know how long. We eventually reached the shore, and as soon as we were out of sight from any other campers, Annabeth launched herself at me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck, her lips crashing onto mine. I smiled into the kiss, and hugged her tightly. She eventually pulled away so we could catch our breaths. I saw tears running down her face, and pulled her into a tight, loving hug.

Annabeth POV

My tears poured into Percy's shirt as he held me close in a warm comforting hug. I looked up into his eyes, and saw tears in them. I slowly pulled out of the hug.

'I'm going to miss you so much Percy. Just come back to me in one piece please. I don't want to lose you.' I said, as tears began to fill my eyes again.

Percy smirked at me. 'I'm not going to die Annabeth, don't worry. Just wait for me ok? No matter how long I take. I know you will like what's going to happen when I get back.'

'Perce, what are you planning?'

'I can't tell you Wise Girl, but I know you will love it. I really need to go now. I'm so sorry that this has to happen.'

'Just remember to Iris Message me everyday Perce!'

'I will don't worry,' he said, before leaning down and kissing me gently. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around him, before pulling back slowly, not wanting the moment to end.

'I love you Percy,' I said softly.

'I love you too Annabeth. Goodbye for now.'

He turned and walked into the waves, but stopped suddenly and turned back to me, and waved goodbye. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I saw him turn back and disappear underneath the waves.

**Well, I got chapter two done faster than I thought. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! See you all soon with chapter 3! Arkyz out :)**


	3. Betrayed

**Thank you for all the positive reviews I've had so far, it's made me feel like I've been doing something right :P I know that the last two chapters have been fairly short, but they should get longer in the future. Anyway, let's get onto chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 3: Betrayed**

Percy POV

I slipped under the waves, feeling it refresh me. I drew the currents around me, and propelled myself towards my father's palace. Suddenly, a rainbow flash swam in front of me, before stopping and looking at me. I swear it had a smile on its face. I looked at it confused, it was obviously a hippocampus, but why would it be happy I was here? Then I realised. It was Rainbow!

I called out to him with my mind, 'Hey Rainbow, how are you buddy?'

He neighed happily in response before telling me that we needed to travel quickly to my father's palace. I climbed onto his back, as he would be able to get me to Atlantis far faster than I could. He flapped his tail, and we powered through the water. I soon saw the huge green underwater palace that was my father's home. Rainbow stopped swimming, and I dismounted, and walked into the palace. A pair of mermen were guarding the doors, and attempted to stop me entering, before realising who I was and apologising profusely. The opened the doors to allow me entrance to the palace. I made my way to the throne room, where I believed my father would be. When I reached the doors, the mermen recognised me instantly, and for the first time since the Titan war, I entered my father's throne room. It looked far more magnificent than when I had last seen it. Then again, the last time I had seen it, the palace had been under siege. I approached Poseidon's throne, and his eyes gleamed happily when he saw me. I approached his throne, and bowed before him. He told me rise, and as I did, I saw that he had come down off his throne to embrace me. He held me to him tightly, and I couldn't help but smile widely. He rose back to his throne, and told me what I was going to be doing during my time in Atlantis. So much for this time being for expanding my water powers! I have to do more weapons training, have to learn how to use two weapons at once, have to forge a second sword and name it, and learn how to use it and Riptide together to channel my powers over the sea. It couldn't be too bad though. I get to see my father and Tyson everyday, and even though I'm not with her I'll still be able to see Annabeth through my Iris Messages to her. I took my scarce supplies to my room, and lay on the bed, determined to get some rest before the grueling tasks ahead of me.

Time skip - 6 months later.

Finally! I had finished making my making my new sword after 3 months of learning and attempting to make one. It looked almost identical to Riptide, the main difference being that it was made out of Atlantean Steel rather than Celestial Bronze. Like Riptide, the sea green metal gave off an eerie glow when extended. In its compacted form, it was a pen like Riptide, but instead of uncapping the blade, all I had to do to extend it was click a button on the side of the blade, and press a button on the hilt to compact it again. It was imbued with the essence of the sea, courtesy of Poseidon of course, meaning that I could summon water from it even if I wasn't near a water source. Very useful, if I do say so myself. I had been talking to Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia almost every night, which was great, but I still missed them so much! Annabeth had been acting a bit strangely recently, and I asked her if anything was wrong, to which she replied no. I didn't pry, I trusted her with my life, so I let her be. I was going to be going back to the surface soon, but I still had two things to do, one of which was for Annabeth.

Time skip - 3 months later.

I had just finished my last lesson with dad, brining my time in Atlantis to an end. I had just mastered the most difficult power I had, using the water inside me to transport myself anywhere. Basically it was a watery version of teleporting. And I had finished the ring I was going to propose to Annabeth with. I made it out of the same metal I made my sword out of, Atlantean Steel. It looked amazing. I had told Nico, Thalia and Annabeth that I would probably be returning to Camp Half Blood tomorrow, so I thought I might surprise them by coming up early. I sent a quick Iris Message to Nico and Thalia, to see if they had reached camp yet. Nico was there, and the hunters almost were, so I decided to put my plan into motion. I walked up on the seabed towards camp, and when my head was barely out of the water, I noticed a blonde haired girl lying on the beach kissing some guy. I didn't think that was Annabeth, but my senses were saying otherwise. Then I heard words that broke my heart.

'When are you going to break up with that Percy guy, Annabeth?'

'He's going to be coming back tomorrow, and I'll do it then ok? I still feel a little bad, he did fall into Tartarus with me,' Annabeth sighed.

I slipped back underwater in shock, but quickly recovered my senses. A plan came to my head, and I grinned evilly. I mentally sent a message for all the sea life in a 5km radius to scram. I reached out my senses, and once I found no energy signatures except my own, I put my plan into motion. I put my head above the water to make sure the two were still there, which of course they were, obviously oblivious to my presence, cause they were too busy eating each other's faces. I pushed the water away from me, forming a long walkway between two walls of water. '_Parting the Red Sea much_' I thought.

I put all the malice, hurt and betrayal I felt into my voice as I spoke. 'So Annabeth, I wasn't good enough for you.'

'Don't worry about waiting until tomorrow to break up with me Annabeth. I've seen enough to know you don't love me anymore. Why did you cheat on me? I fell into freaking Tartarus with you. You were my mortal point when I went in the Styx. I guess your mother was right. Children of Poseidon and Athena do not mix. Not the child of Poseidon's fault, we are too loyal, it's our fatal flaw after all. No, it's because you spawn of Athena are too damn proud. All you want is to be on the top. I guess this is goodbye Annabeth. Do not coming looking for me if you need help. I will not come.'

Annabeth was looking at me, tears falling down her cheeks. 'It's not what it looks like Percy!' she cried.

'Sure it's not Annabeth, you're just sitting on the beach making out with this guy here, when you knew I was going to be coming back tomorrow. Pity I tricked you and came up early! And I did here you say that you were going to break up with me tomorrow. Do you know what I was going to do tomorrow?' I pulled out the box that held the ring and threw it at her. 'I was going to propose to you, but your stupid pride got in your way, and you needed to have the next big thing didn't you.' I snatched the box back off her. 'Too late for that now,' I said, tears falling down my face. I threw the box in the air, clicked open my new sword, and slashed through the box, the ring, everything. 'Goodbye Annabeth. Go back to kissing your boyfriend here. Don't expect me to come back here.' I summoned a huge wave to cover the two of them, and ran into the woods, needing to vent my anger and grief.

I felt a tug in my gut, and saw a huge storm spreading around me. Wind and rain were lashing my face, but I didn't care. All I felt was the pain of this betrayal. I heard shouting voices, and realised that the campers were looking for the cause of the hurricane around me. I instantly let it disperse, and took my anger out on the beach. A huge earthquake ripped through the camp, and the seas started to thrash violently. I quickly climbed a tree, and looked out over the camp. All the campers were now running towards the beach, leaving me alone. I leant back into the tree, and wept, letting my pain and anger be released. I lowered myself to the ground, and headed towards my cabin. I quickly grabbed up all my important belongings and stuffed them in a bag. I snuck out of the cabin, and looked around to see if any campers were there, and of course there were none. I headed to mess hall, and saw there was no food. I was about to leave, when I noticed an eight year old girl sitting and tending the campfire. I smiled slightly, and headed towards my favourite goddess. She turned towards me as I approached, and I bowed respectfully to her, and sat next to her. She smiled gently at me, but her smile faded when she saw the pain in my eyes. She pulled me into a tight embrace, and I felt the hope from the hearth flow into my body. I smiled gratefully at her, and whispered a thank you. She smiled back before her gaze turned serious.

'I saw everything that happened to you Perseus. Never have I seen someone with so little hope. You have done so much for us, and you should be filled with more hope than anyone else. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is, will you be my champion?' Hestia asked.

I stared at her shocked for a couple of seconds, before my mouth formed a huge smile. 'I'd love to milady!' I said.

Hestia grinned and pulled me into another hug. Fire came out from her body, and swirled around the two of us, before flowing into my body. I felt a rush of power come surging into my body. I marvelled at the new feelings inside of me. I felt so much hope inside me, and I felt like I could face anything. I looked down, and realised that I had grown, and was now standing at 6ft 3.

I looked at Hestia. 'Milady, if I may, what powers do I know have?' I asked.

Hestia cracked a smile. 'I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. As you know, I am the goddess of the home and the hearth. As my champion, you can now summon and manipulate fire, just like you can with water. You can also set your weapons on fire if you wish. You can summon fire from any part of your body, and if you become extremely angry, your fire can become Greek Fire. You can also use the fire to heal anybody, except yourself. Finally, you can teleport using fire, similarly to your water travel. From my other sphere of power, you can now summon home foods, you can sense the amount of hope a person has, and can increase and decrease the hope inside anybody, again except for yourself.'

'Thank you so much milady, I can see why you are the eldest Olympian,' I said, bowing respectfully. She glared at me gently.

'Perseus, you don't need to bow to me. And don't bother with the milady, I am Hestia to you.'

'As you wish mi-Hestia. Could you please stop calling me Perseus, it makes me feel ancient. I much prefer Percy.'

She smiled again and nodded. 'What will you do know Percy?'

'I plan on travelling for a while to train my powers and learn new weapons. Can you please not tell anybody of this? I don't want to be followed or questioned.'

'I swear not to tell anybody where you are or where you have been Percy. Also, to make your travels easier, I will take you to Medea's shop, and I'll buy you a potion to get rid of your demigod scent. It is the least I could do for you.'

'Thank you Hestia, I am in your debt.'

'No Percy, you don't owe me anything. Now let's get going shall we?'

I nodded and Hestia took my hand, and teleported us Medea's shop.

Line Break

Thalia's POV

The Hunters had finally arrived at camp, and I couldn't wait to see Percy again after almost a year. As soon as we crossed the boundaries, I realised something was wrong. A huge storm was covering the forest, when there should be no strange weather activities inside the camp. There was only one person apart from the gods that I knew could do that, and that was Percy! I immediately ran towards the forest, but screeched to a halt when the storm suddenly disappeared. I felt the earth rumble violently, and was thrown to the ground. The earthquake stopped, and I heard the seas being thrown into turmoil. I ran towards the beach, and what I saw shocked me. A huge crack was running along the beach, and the water was crashing violently, but no water was spilling over the huge walkway that the waters had parted around. But what shocked me most was seeing Annabeth weeping, holding the remains of a small box in her hands. A boy was holding her, his hands wrapped around her waist, and she was leaning into him. I ran over to Annabeth to comfort her, and saw the inscription in the ring. _Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl forever_. Percy was going to propose? But he was still in Atlantis! Then I realised. He had come back early, and by the looks of it, found Annabeth cheating on him. No wonder there was such a mess! I turned back towards the cabins to try and find him, when I saw a flash of fire coming from the mess hall. I sprinted there, and ran straight into Nico. He was sitting on the ground sobbing. I pulled him into a hug, and asked him what was wrong.

He sniffled, 'It's Percy, he's gone.'

I gasped. 'What do you mean, gone?'

'He ran into the forest, and I followed him, but was thrown back by the storm. The storm dissipated, and I went in and searched for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. I came back here, and saw a flash of fire, but can't find him anywhere. I'm worried he found that the Labyrinth has returned, and he ran down there. Thalia, I need to go look for him.'

I nodded. 'Go search for him Death Breath. I'm going to get the Hunters to search as well. We will find him!'

He smiled weakly at me, got up, and ran into a shadow. I grinned grimly. When we find the Kelp Head, he won't know what hit him!

**Well, there we go, chapter 3. Sorry this took so long to put up, I've been extremely busy, and it took ages to get some ideas for this chapter together. I hope you enjoy it! See you all at chapter 4!**


	4. The Return!

**Thank you so much for all those people who are giving me good reviews. I'm probably not going to be able to update too often, as I'm in my final term of school. Anyway, onto the chapter!**

25 years later…

Story POV

25 years had passed since Percy was last seen. Only two people knew of his whereabouts, his patron Hestia, and the Lord of the Dead, Hades, who had found him when Percy rescued one of Hades' children. As reward, Hades blessed Percy with his powers, he could now shadow travel, summon and talk with ghosts, summon riches from the earth, control the shadows, and summon skeletal warriors. Percy had finally named his Atlantean Steel sword, calling it καταιγίδα που φέρνει, or Storm Bringer. During his travels, he had forged another sword, a curved hand a half sword, made out of Celestial Bronze, Mortal Steel, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron, which he named σκιά φωτιά, or Shadow Fire (**A.N. looks similar to Arwen's sword from Lord of the Rings**). On one side of the blade was the inscription for the word Shadow, written in black, and on the other side was the word Fire, written in orange. Whenever he lit the blade on fire, instead of being the normal orangey-red fire he normally created, the fire was a ghostly black. He had made a shield consisting of two joined warglaives, which he could split at will, to give him two warglaives. The warglaives were one of the hardest weapons he learnt how to use, but were one of his favourites. He made two small buckler shields, with sharp edges, and was able to use them as both offensive and defensive weapons. Five years ago, demigods had started appearing at the entrance of Camp Half Blood, with a hooded man, who disappeared as soon as the demigods were safe. The same had been happening with the hunters. All the demigods had the same description for the man, he was tall, had long black hair, and orange flaming eyes. The gods had been hoping it was Percy, but with that description, it couldn't be him. After the first demigods started appearing, the gods tasked the Hunters of Artemis with tracking the man down. They couldn't find any trace of him. Artemis was furious to say the least. No-one ever evaded her or the hunters. Until now. Thalia was driving the Hunters to breaking point. Nothing else was in her mind except finding both the mystery man and Percy. That's why they were never expecting the mass attack from the monsters.

Artemis POV

We had been searching relentlessly for the mystery man that had been avoiding us for five years. There was absolutely no trace of him whatsoever. The hunters and I were walking through a canyon, when a huge horde of monsters completely surrounded us. When I saw how many there were, I instantly knew we were screwed. There was no way we could kill that many monsters. I instantly ordered the hunters to form a circle, and to fire at will. Monsters were soon falling rapidly, but it was obvious it wasn't enough. We started moving to the bottom of a cliff, so our backs were protected. We reached the protection, but I knew we were going to die. There was no way we could compete against that many monsters. Suddenly something flew in front of the hunters. Was that a boomerang? I was broken out of my thoughts when 10 monsters were killed by the strange weapon. The weapon returned back to its owner, who jumped down off the cliff and landed in front of us. He clapped the back of his hands together, and two small shields grew into his fists. What use were they going to be? Then I heard the unmistakable hiss of arrows heading towards him.

Percy POV

I had just received a message from Hestia that there was a young demigod named Juliette, a daughter of Apollo, to be saved in Australia. I quickly teleported close to the house where she lived, and instantly knew where she was. I heard a scream and a crash of glass, then heard someone yell out.

'Juliette get back here right now, you wench!' came a males voice.

I saw a young girl running down the side of the house, her brown hair streaming behind her as she ran. She stumbled over the root of a tree, and I ran over and gently helped her up. She started to struggle in my arms, thinking I was one of the men. I told her I was sent by her father to get her, and to take her to a safe place. She eventually calmed down, and I quickly took her away from her former home. I took her to a park, and we sat down on a bench.

'What's your name little one?' I asked.

'My name is Juliette, and I'm 7 years old,' she replied timidly. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Percy,' I answered. 'Do you believe in the gods?'

'Like the Aztec and Egyptian gods? I guess'

I smiled at her. 'Well, your father is one of the Greek gods, Apollo, god of the sun, music and medicine. He sent me to come and rescue you, and to bring you to a place where other demigods like yourself can be safe. Now, are you hungry?'

She nodded so fast I was worried her head would fall off her shoulders. I asked her what she wanted, and being a daughter of Apollo, she wanted a hot cheese pizza. I clicked my fingers and a warm pizza box appeared in my hands. She stared at it shocked. I explained that just like Apollo was her father, that I had been blessed by Hestia, and was able to summon foods and heal. She accepted my explanation and wolfed down the pizza. I summoned another, and as she ate, I quickly looked over her. She had long scrapes down her legs from the fall, and a few bruises on her face.

I looked her in the eyes and said, 'I'm wanting to do something to you, but it might be scary at first. I promise I'm not going to hurt you.'

She looked at me uncertainly, but eventually let out a sigh. 'I trust you Percy,' she said.

I summoned some water, and sent it through her body, healing any internal injuries. I let it disperse, and summoned fire into my hand. She shied away, but I smiled at her, and the fired dimmed down to a soft glow. I touched her forehead, and the glow flowed from me into her body. The cuts slowly faded and the light disappeared. Juliette looked at herself, stunned, and then jumped up on me, hugging me tightly, whispering 'Thank you' over and over.

She eventually detached herself from me, and I knelt down in front of her. 'Now, there's two places I can take you. The first, where I went, is called Camp Half Blood, and there are both boys,' she visibly shied away when I said boys,' and girls there. You get to train, and go on quests. The other option is the Hunters of Artemis, a group of girls who are immortal and hunt monsters. They all hate males with a passion, and their leader is your father's sister, Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. The only catch is that you have to swear off love, and remain an eternal maiden. Which one do you want to go to?'

'You are the only boy who has ever been nice to me, so can you take me to the Hunters please?'

I nodded, stood up, and helped her to her feet. 'We are going to need to travel to America. That's where the Hunters are at the moment.'

'How are we going to get there though? It will take forever!'

'Actually, it won't take long at all. I am able to teleport places, and I know where the Hunters are, so we will be able to get there very quickly. Do you trust me?'

She smiled at me. 'I do trust you.'

I took her hand softly. 'Don't let go of my hand. This will tingle a bit, but if you hold on, you'll be fine,' I said softly.

She held on tight, and we disappeared in a flash of flames.

We arrived on top of a rocky outcrop and I heard the sound of fighting nearby. I gently pulled Juliette towards some bushes and told her to hide. She looked scared but did what I told her. I ran to the edge of the outcrop, and pulled out my boomerang. '_Ha, the irony._' I thought. I had just saved a demigod from Australia, and here I am using an Aussie weapon! I quickly surveyed the battle, and threw the boomerang. It shot away, and disintegrated a few monsters before returning to my hands. I caught it and replaced it on my belt, and jumped down in front of the hunters. I quickly looked at the stunned monsters and saw that about 20 dracaena were about to fire. I quickly clapped the back of my hands together, making my two bucklers to appear. I heard one of the hunters gasp, and I knew they would all be looking at me in disbelief. I heard a hiss as the first arrow raced towards me. I acted instinctively, and blocked the incoming arrow. More arrows were fired, and my arms started moving of their own accord, deflecting arrows as they came towards me. As soon as the arrows stopped being fired, I dropped the bucklers, and my warglaive shield formed in my left hand, and Shadow-Fire appeared in my right. Instinctively, I set my sword on fire, the familiar black flames curling up the blade. I lunged forwards, my sword decapitating a stunned dracaena, which instantly dissolved into golden dust. I ran towards the monsters' army and began to fight. Well, more like massacre. I heard an enraged roar, and I found myself facing the minotaur. I smirked at him, and he charged, his huge axe swinging down towards me. I quickly sidestepped the blade, and thrust my sword towards its chest, and he stared at me in shock as he started to disintegrate. At this point, the monsters were getting fearful, and some started to break away, deserting the battle. I heard a scream from the hunters, and as rush of heat flew over me. I turned and saw a drakon looking at me with a quizzical look on its face, wondering how I survived the fire. I grinned at it, before running towards it. It opened its maw and thrust its head downwards. I grinned insanely and jumped in its mouth. I did down towards its throat, and lit myself on fire. The gases inside the drakon's mouth caught fire and the drakon literally exploded. I stumbled out of its burning remains, and the monsters all turned tail and ran. I turned to face the Hunters, and saw them glaring at me. I ran into a shadow, and appeared on the ledge above them. I coaxed Juliette to come out of hiding, and reassured her that everything would be alright. I told her to close her eyes, and took her hand. I fire travelled back down the ridge and walked to the hunters camp. I saw a silver arrow flying toward me, and I quickly sent a small flame towards it, and it turned into ashes. I knelt down as I saw Artemis approach, and felt Juliette do the same.

Artemis growled at me, 'Who are you boy?'

I felt Juliette stiffen beside me, and I laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before replying, 'I am the one who has been bringing you new hunters, on the instruction of my patrons.'

'How old are you?' she asked suspiciously. 'And who is your godly parent?'

'I cannot tell you who my parent is, I have been forbidden from doing so by my patrons. In answer to your first question, I am 18. My patrons made me partially immortal, in a similar way to your Hunters. I won't grow old or get sick, but I can still die in battle. So I have been alive for 43 years.' _Wow, that makes me feel really old,_ I thought to myself. 'Anyway, enough talk about me, I came here to bring you another maiden to add to your ranks.' I said, indicating Juliette. As I moved my hand, Artemis saw the SPQR tattoo on my wrist. She grabbed my arm, shifting into her Roman aspect, Diana, as she did. Her eyebrows raised when she saw it.

'Why do you have the tattoos of Neptune, Vesta and Pluto on your legion tattoo?' Diana asked, visibly surprised.

'I cannot tell you, as my patrons have forbidden me from revealing my identity, and to explain why, I would need to reveal myself to you,' I replied.

'You must come to Olympus with me. My Hunters and I have been tasked with tracking you down and taking you to the council,' Artemis said, reverting back to her Greek form.

'I cannot,' I replied. 'Whilst I am loyal to Olympus, it would be unwise to reveal myself.'

'I could always kill you, and no-one would be any the wiser.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Eh, feel free. I've seen enough horrors for one life.'

She gasped in shock. 'You need to come to Olympus, NOW!' She reached her hand out towards me.

I slowly started walking backwards, and ran into a tree. 'Er, no thanks. I need to go now. Bye!' I melted into the shadow of the tree, and reappeared on the outskirts of Manhattan. '_Probably should go see mum and Paul again_' I thought. I walked towards their apartment block, watching the occasional car drive past, headlights piercing through the darkness. As I walked through the night, a sense of dread began to settle over my body. I arrived at the apartment, and there was no sound coming from the building which was surprising. I walked to the door, and knocked. When nobody answered, the sense of danger began to overwhelm me. I pulled out the spare key from underneath a pot plant, and walked into the apartment. What I saw brought a chill to my bones. Paul was lying on the floor of the apartment his head crushed by a Cyclops' club, his son lying next to him, his neck and legs at an awkward angle. What made me mad, was seeing my mother lying on the ground, a flaming spear through her chest, Hyperion standing above her. I completely lost it at that. I yelled in rage, pulled out Riptide, and charged at the Titan. He threw a ball of fire at me, expecting me to be instantly vaporised. Giving him an evil smile, I caught it, and threw it back at him. He jumped aside in shock, and I felt a familiar tug in my gut. Rain began to pelt in the room, and I knew I was creating a hurricane. I started slicing Hyperion like a madman, golden ichor flowing from all over his body. I summoned a huge earthquake, and a tear opened in the floor of the apartment, a red glow and a pungent smell emanating from it. It led straight to Tartarus. I jumped up and kicked him into the hole, and quickly sealed it again. I collapsed on the floor, tears pouring from my eyes. I felt a wave of heat rush over me, and a pair of arms wrapped around me, comforting me as I wept. I raised my head, and looked into the warm eyes of Hestia.

'Milady, can we take them to Montauk please? Mum and Paul need a proper burial,' I asked.

Hestia nodded and flashed us to the beach at Montauk. There was a small boat lying on the beach, and I gently laid their bodies inside it. I placed a drachma in each of their mouths, and softly whispered 'You will make it to Elysium, I'm sure.' I pushed the boat into the water, and lit it on fire. Tears began falling down my face again, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, warming me in a comforting embrace.

'Percy, I'm sorry, but you have to come to Olympus. Artemis called a council meeting after you disappeared from her, and she told Zeus about Hades and myself. I know you don't want to come back, but please, I need you to come with me,' Hestia said sadly.

I smiled weakly at my patron. 'It's ok, I knew I would have to return there eventually. We may as well get going.'

She placed her hand on my shoulder, and we flashed to Olympus.

Time Change - 30 minutes earlier

Artemis POV

I had just accepted Juliette into the hunt as our newest member. As soon as she accepted, I told the hunters to gather together. When they had all arrived, I explained that I was going to call a council meeting on Olympus about the situation earlier that day, and left Thalia in charge. I flashed away, and appeared in the throne room of Olympus. Raising my bow upwards, I shot an arrow into the air, which exploded in a burst of silver, and walked over to my throne, waiting for the other gods to flash in. Hestia was the first to appear, arriving in a burst of flames. Athena was next, appearing in a flurry of owls, followed by Hephaestus, in a flash of fire. Apollo appeared at the same time as Dionysius and Demeter, with Hades following shortly afterwards. Aphrodite and Ares flashed in together, and a huge bolt of lightning signalled the arrival of Zeus and Hera. Poseidon was the last to arrive, flashing in with a weak sea breeze. He looked terrible, his skin was grey, and his usually mirth filled eyes were filled with sadness. Percy's disappearance hit him hard. Poseidon slumped into his throne, as Zeus opened his mouth to speak.

'Artemis, why have you called this meeting?' Zeus thundered.

'Father as you know, the Hunt and I were hunting the man who had been saving demigods, when we were surrounded by a large group of monsters. I thought we were doomed, especially when I saw the minotaur and a drakon there. We fell back to the underside of a cliff where we could defend better. Suddenly, a man dropped in front of us, small shields forming in his hands. He deflected the arrows that a horde of dracaena were about to fire at us, dropped the shields, and pulled out a huge shield, the likes of which I've never seen before, and a sword, which he set on fire. He set the monsters into retreat, saving the lives of all of us in the Hunt. He disappeared in a flash of flames, and reappeared with a young maiden. When I tried to get him to come to Olympus, he backed into a tree, before melting into the shadows and disappearing,' I said, glaring at Hestia and Hades. 'And I believe that at least two Olympians know of his whereabouts.'

Hades and Hestia shared a look, and Hestia stepped down from her throne. 'Yes, Hades and I have known where our champion is.'

Almost everyone gasped at that revelation. What had this demigod done to be the first person to ever become the champions of both Hades AND Hestia?

Hestia cleared her throat, and the room slowly became quiet. 'I will go and get our champion. It is about time he returned to Olympus.' She looked at Poseidon. 'I'm sorry my brother,' she said, flashing away before anyone could ask what she meant.

As soon as she left, Poseidon and Zeus both fell to the ground paralysed. Something bad was happening in their domains. When they recovered, they started hurling insults at each other, trying to figure out what could have cause such a disturbance. Hades suddenly paled, and ran out of his throne, into the shadows. He returned shortly afterwards, tears falling from his eyes. He slumped down on his throne, and turned to Poseidon.

'Brothers, I'm sorry, but I know what caused your domains to go into uproar. Three souls just arrived in the Underworld that are very dear to you Poseidon. Sally, Paul and their mortal child just died,' he said, his eyes downcast.

Poseidon began to weep when he heard the news, he dearly loved Sally and her family. It was then that Hestia returned with her champion, her arm around him comfortingly. He gave her a hug, shocking everyone except for Hades. He walked towards the centre of the throne room, and bowed to myself, Poseidon, before walking up to Hades and hugging him as well, which shocked us more than when he hugged Hestia! He slowly walked back to the centre of the throne room again, and knelt down in front of Zeus.

Zeus immediately stood up, and bellowed, 'Who are you demigod?'

The boy looked towards Hestia and Hades, who nodded. He lifted his hands towards his hood, began to speak. 'I am the demigod you have been searching for these last 25 years, and I have a request for you,' He began to lower the hood. 'My name is Percy Jackson, and I wish to die,' he finished lowering the hood revealing his long, unruly black hair and his dark sea green eyes, flickering with flames.

**Well there you go, chapter 4 is finally up! Sorry about how long it's taken, I've had a lot on, and I'm not going to be able to update much for the next month, cause I'm in my last term of school. I'm not abandoning this story, it will just take a while to update. Seeya at chapter 5!**


	5. A New Job

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed this story! It means so much to me! Well, here's chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Poseidon POV

I couldn't believe it! My son goes missing for 25 years, just to finally reappear wanting to die. I looked around the room, tears blurring my vision. By the looks of it the rest if the gods were shocked as well. My gazed shifted to Zeus, who had fallen back on his throne in shock, and looked him straight on the eyes, begging him not to kill Percy. He nodded at me, and looked out over the council, before his gaze stopped on Artemis. Artemis slowly turned her head towards her father, and slowly nodded. Suddenly her eyes went wide, and her face became angry. She eventually let out a sigh of defeat, and slumped on her throne. Zeus slowly rise again, and called Percy to his throne.

Zeus cleared his throat and began to speak. 'Perseus, before I do anything, I would like to know why you want to die. What would the daughter of Athena think if she heard you died?'

Percy's fists clenched at the mention of his girlfriend, and his head bowed in what looked like anger. 'If you must know, the reason I disappeared for so long is because of her. I couldn't stand to be near her and see her cheating on me every day I was at camp. She betrayed me, and I no longer consider her my girlfriend. She is close to longer being considered a friend. When I saw her cheating on me, I realised why loyalty is a fatal flaw. When I get betrayed by someone close to me, almost all ties I've had with them are severed, and I lose all control on my emotions. That is why I ran away. I didn't want to do anything I might regret,' he said, anger pouring from his very being.

'Very well, I accept your explanation. However, we cannot let you die. You are too powerful, and would be extremely useful for any future wars. So instead of killing you, I would like to offer you a position as the Guardian of the Hunt. Artemis has agreed to this proposition, but is not completely happy with the decision,' Zeus said comfortingly, surprising everyone.

'I may not be happy with this idea, but you are the only man I have any respect for. However, if you even look at my Hunters in the wrong way, you will pay dearly,' Artemis said, annoyance evident in her voice.

Percy turned to face her. 'Milady, I have no intention of ever trying to flirt with your hunters, or make them break their oaths in any way. As proof, I, Perseus Jackson herby swear, not on the River Styx, but a death oath on Lady Chaos herself that I will never flirt with the hunters, or force them to break their oaths. I swear to be eternally loyal to you and the hunt, and will protect them with my entire being. I will protect their lives to the best of my ability, and with my life if necessary.'

Everyone was visibly floored by his commitment, but scared at the same time, no-one had ever survived a Chaos oath before. The air next to Percy rippled and darkened, as a pitch black portal appeared. A beautiful lady in a long flowing black dress walked out of the portal, and everyone in the throne room instantly fell to their knees.

'Rise Olympians. Young demigod, I have decided to accept your oath, as you are of pure heart. However, I wish to ask you some questions privately,' Chaos said gently.

I began to fear for my son's life. I wrung my hands as Chaos turned to face me. 'I sense your fear Poseidon, Lord of the Seas. Do not fret, I will not harm your son in any way,' she said, and I felt my fear drain away. Chaos took Percy's arm and gently took him into the portal.

Percy POV

Falling through the portal was one of the most painful experiences I have ever been through. It literally felt like my body was being torn apart and put back together. I stumbled out of the other end of the portal, and doubled over in pain for a couple of seconds, before slowly righting myself. I saw Lady Chaos sitting on a bench, and she beckoned me over. I sat down next to her, and she began to speak.

'Percy, I would like to know why you swore on my name. As you know, you are the first person to survive a Chaos oath, and to make it all the more impressive, you swore a Chaos Death Oath,' Chaos asked.

'Milady, I knew that oath sworn on the Styx could be broken, and I wanted Lady Artemis to know that I would never betray her. I know that she is extremely distrusting of men, not without reason, but I know I'm not going to act like other men. Women are not objects, they are living beings, and should be treated with respect,' I replied.

Chaos nodded when I finished speaking. 'I sense you are speaking the truth, and to be honest, I'm not surprised you act like this. You were raised with a very loving mother, and I know how much you are hurting right now. I have been watching you your whole life, and I saw everything that happened in your mum's apartment. With that, I would like to try and fill the void your mother's death left in your heart. Instead of just giving you my blessing, I would like to adopt you, and give you the title of Prince of the Universe, and make you my heir. Do you accept?'

I looked at Chaos shocked for a couple of seconds, before slowly nodding my head. 'I would love to milady,' I said, a smile lighting up my face.

She smiled back at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. 'Just call me mum, Percy. Just Mum.' She broke out of the hug, and started speaking again. 'I do not think it would be wise to tell the Olympians that I adopted you, because some of them *cough Zeus cough* would probably try to kill you for being too powerful. I'm going to give you a portion of my powers, which I will leave you to find out what they are. Because you don't know, I'm going to also give you a tent, as you will be living with the Hunters. It can magically shrink, just like your weapons, so it's easier to transport. You will also be gifted with wings, and the knowledge, weapons, and outfits of an assassin. I'm not going to bless you here, but I will when we return to Olympus.'

I pulled her into another hug. 'Thank you so much for doing this mum. I'm going to enjoy getting to know you more and more,' I said, a huge smile lighting up my face.

Chaos smiled back at me. 'We should be getting back now, Percy. Whilst time does pass differently here in the Void, they will still probably be wondering why we've been so long.'

I stood up, and, ever the gentleman, offered her my hand. She took it, and I helped her to her feet. She made a portal back to Earth, and walked through it. We arrived back in the middle of the throne room on Mount Olympus. Poseidon looked at the two of us strangely, but his expression returned to normal when Chaos started speaking.

'While talking to young Percy here, he has shown me that he has a pure heart, and is worthy of my blessing. I don't need to make him partially immortal, because well, he already is. Anyway, I need to return to the Void to look after the Universe. Seems like there are a couple of planets trying to destroy each other,' Chaos said. She snapped her fingers, and a beam of darkness shot out of her hand and surrounded me. The darkness completely covered me, and I felt a rush of power enter my system. A sharp pain came from my back, and a pair of 15ft midnight black wings tore out of my skin. I fell down onto one knee and almost collapsed from the pain. I managed to croak out 'water', and fell to the ground. I felt a blast of seawater, and instantly felt revitalised. I slowly stood up, my back cracking as I did, and saw my father standing near me, concern evident in his eyes. I smiled at him, and the worry left his eyes. I walked back to the middle of the throne room, and looked towards Zeus. He looked at my wings, and sighed.

'Well, I guess I have to let you into my domain now that you have wings,' Zeus said. 'Anyone who wishes to bless Percy here, can do so.'

Athena looked at me sadly. 'I guess I feel obliged to, seeing it was my daughter that betrayed you. I still cannot believe she did something as unwise as that,' she trailed off slowly, and looked down, but I noticed a few tears in her eyes. I slowly approached her, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

'Lady Athena, none of this is your fault. I never blamed you, and I never will. If you wish to bless me, you may, but you don't need to bless me if you wish not to. You know me, I don't really crave power, and whilst having more is useful, it isn't necessary. Do not worry about your daughter, I'm sure she is happy now,' I said, and I slowly pulled away, and walked back to the centre of the throne room.

Athena smiled at me, her eyes still pained, but recovering. 'Thank you Percy, I needed that comfort. Hestia must be very proud of you. I'm still going to bless you though, you are one of the only sons of Barnacle Beard that I actually like. Good luck protecting my sister, young one.' She stood up, and held up her palm, and a beam of grey light flew into my chest. I collapsed to the ground as a sharp pain filled my head. I gradually regained my bearings, and stood up. A flood of knowledge flew into my brain, and I subconsciously began forming battle plans, and looked for weaknesses and possible exits in the room.

Aphrodite stood up and squealed 'Ooooohhhhh I want to bless you Percy!'

I frantically scrambled back. 'No, no, no, please don't!' I cried desperately as I was surrounded by a cloud of pink. I stumbled out of the cloud coughing, and looked up to see the male gods looking at me enviously and the female gods looking at me with lust, except for Artemis and Aphrodite, who were smirking evilly and drooling respectively.

Zeus eventually spoke up. 'Well, if everyone has finished blessing Percy here, this meeting is adjourned.'

Some of the gods started flashing out, until only Hades, Hestia, Poseidon and Artemis remained.

Artemis was the first to approach. 'I'm not entirely happy with you joining the Hunt, but you are far better than other male out there. Your first test is to locate where the Hunters and I are currently camping. You have three hours.' She flashed out, and I felt my face pale. How was I going to find them in three hours when I had no clue where they were!

Hades was the next to approach. He laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed out gently, before shadow traveling out of the throne room. Hestia hugged me tightly, before quickly pulling back. She looked up at me with a smile. 'Good luck with the Hunters Percy. You will be able to gain their trust, it will just take time,' she pulled me into a hug again, and whispered into my ear, 'Good luck, son of Poseidon and Chaos.' She broke off the hug, and I looked at her shocked. She just winked, before vanishing in a flash of flames.

Finally, Poseidon approached. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I felt tears begin to wet my shirt. 'I'm so glad you're back Percy, I've missed you so much. I never gave up looking for you, and I'm so glad you are alive.'

I looked at my father, and smiled. 'Dad, it's ok now. I'm not going to be going anywhere for a while now. I have missed you too.'

He smiled back at me. 'If you ever get free time from the Hunters, feel free to come to Atlantis, Triton and Amphitrite have missed you.'

I nodded. 'I will dad, don't worry. I need to go and find the Hunters now. I will come see you sometime, don't worry.'

'Seeya Percy. Have fun won't you.'

'I will dad. I love you.'

My father smiled at me, and disappeared in a sea breeze. I began wondering how I would be able to find the Hunters, when I felt a small tug in the base of my skull. I smiled, and flashed out of Olympus.

Line Break

I appeared on top of a small hill, and spotted the Hunter's camp in the distance. I shot into the air, and what I saw made my blood boil. The Hunters were being attacked by a huge group of monsters, and I didn't see Artemis anywhere. I summoned my assassin's cloak, Riptide and Storm Bringer at my sides, two flintlock pistols on my chest and two on my waist. My right vambrace had a hidden blade with a hook on the end, whilst my left vambrace had traditional hidden blade, a poison gun, and a hidden gun. There were two throwing knife sheaths on my waist, one on each shoulder, and one on each boot. (**A.N. basically the outfit worn by Ezio in Assassin's Creed Revelations, with the guns used by Edward Kenway from AC Black Flag**) I pulled my hood over my head, and dove down in front of the Hunters. I slammed into the ground, the shockwave from the impact sending some of the monsters flying. I quickly rose from my kneeling position, and slowly stalked forwards. I pulled out the two pistols from my belt, and fired at a Cyclops and a hellhound, both of which instantly disintegrated. I dropped the two pistols and pulled out the other two, firing them with similar results as the first. A hellhound lunged for me and I punched it hard in the face, causing it to disintegrate. My hidden blades shot out from their vambraces, and I quickly became a whirlwind of death, taking my revenge on the ones who had dared to attack the ones I'd sworn to protect. The monsters began going into a full blown retreat, but I wasn't finished with them yet. I sent a wall of fire towards the monsters, and they screamed in pain as they disintegrated. Only a drakon remained, and I clicked my fingers, opening a hole in the ground that sent it straight to Tartarus. I clicked again, and the hole disappeared, levying only a slight scar in the ground. I turned around to check on the Hunters, to see twenty bows loaded and pointing at me. My eyes glinted dangerously, and I was about to retaliate when I heard a voice yell 'STOP!' I looked towards the voice, and saw it came from none other than Artemis, and I knelt on the ground respectfully.

'Hunters, drop your bows,' Artemis said as she approached me.

One of the hunters growled. 'What is that_ boy_ doing in our camp?'

Artemis sighed in defeat. 'The reason I was called to Olympus was because of this young man here. He is someone well-loved in Olympus, and even by one of my own hunters, but as a brother. He has been hiding and training after a shocking heartbreak and betrayal 25 years ago. He came to Olympus, and asked to die. Instead, knowing how much he was loved, Zeus offered him to become our guardian. Whilst I am not completely happy, he swore an oath to Lady Chaos herself, just to please me. He is the only male I respect, and he will never flirt with any of you, nor will he make you break your oaths. If he did either, he wouldn't just fire and go to the Underworld, he would fade. No afterlife, no nothing. He would never exist again.'

Surprisingly, Thalia spoke up. 'But most, he is still a boy, how are we meant to cooperate with him?'

Artemis' eyes glinted. 'Watch your words, my lieutenant, you would still be a tree without him.'

Thalia's eyes widened in shock, and she slowly crept forward. With a nod from Artemis, I rose to my feet, and slowly pulled down my hood. Thalia stared at me for a couple of seconds, before launching herself at me, pulling me into a tight hug, which I gratefully returned. Just as quickly, she pulled back, and shocked me, sending me flying backwards. I looked towards her and saw her bristling in anger. She glared at me, sending a shiver through my spine.

'Where have you been Percy? 25 years with no contact. I was beginning to think you had died. The only reason I never gave up hope is because Nico said your soul hadn't entered the Underworld. Do you know how scared I was Seaweed Brain?'

I looked down, feeling a stab of pain entering my heart as I heard the old nickname_ she_ used to call me. I bowed slightly towards Artemis and said softly, 'Milady, if I will, I would go set up my tent.' Before she could reply, I turned myself into water, and Vapour Travelled away.

I reappeared about a kilometre away from the Hunters camp. I was far enough away from them that I was respecting their privacy, but close enough so I could see if they were in trouble. I pulled out a small cube that was the compacted form of my tent. I threw it on the ground in front of me, and a small tent, about the size of a traditional three man tent appeared. I walked inside, expecting it to be the same size inside as it was outside, but what I saw stunned me.

**Haha, a cliff-hanger. Anyway, chapter five is now complete, and Percy has joined the Hunters. This may seem slightly generic at the moment, but I promise you, there will be some things coming up that you will not expect. Hehehe. Enjoy the wait, I may just take extra-long for the next chapter to come out. Just kidding, I'm not that mean. Hopefully it will only be about two weeks, but may be slightly more, because I've almost completely finished school, and I need to increase my grade in some subjects. Anyway, now that's done, Arkyz out! **


End file.
